


Dear Sharon

by ShatrisLerran



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon Carter talks with her auntie (missing scene for CA:TWS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Sharon

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [monicawoe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/monicawoe/pseuds/monicawoe) for beta-reading and corrections.

The call came late in the evening. It was not unexpected, but really untimely. Sharon picked up her cell and realized that she should answer immediately before the next event would occur.

“Sharon, dear, how are you?”

Aunt Peggy always started conversations with that phrase. That was about the only thing Sharon could predict when it came to her. The old lady was full of surprises. After a trivial exchange of niceties came the real discussion.

“No, I’m not going to go out today, auntie, just going to do my laundry. No, I still don’t have a boyfriend. I don’t have time.”

“Sharon, you work too hard. Don’t make my mistakes. Have I ever told you about Steve Rogers, dear?” Peggy abruptly jumped to a new topic as she always seemed to do these last few years. 

“One hundred and thirty seven times”, Sharon thought, but aloud she said just: “Yes, auntie.”

“He was so handsome, so brave... “, Peggy barely heard the answer. “I had a nice dream today. I dreamt that Steve came to me and we talked. He was still young, still nice. Oh, what a wonderful dream it was, Sharon, dear. He told me he would never leave his best girl. If I could only still dance… What a wonderful dream it was... Steve was the best man I ever knew. But, you know, so hard to look after.”

“It was not a dream. He is still the best and so hard to look after,” Sharon told herself while Peggy continued her monologue about Steve. Suddenly, Sharon heard familiar footsteps on the stairs. The subject of their conversation was approaching his apartment and Agent 13 should meet him and drop him a hint about the music that Fury turned on. 

“Auntie, I’m sorry, but I need to go.”

“Oh, darling, it so late now. I’m so sorry to bother you…”

The footsteps were already on her floor and Sharon decided to end the call quickly. She picked up her laundry basket and ran to the door. 

“Call me any time. Bye, auntie.” 

Sharon put on her best smile and came out.


End file.
